The Rocket Elite Triad
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: In the manga it was the Elite Four who had abducted Red, but what if it had instead been Team Rocket? Now together as an organization, as a team, they must fight to defeat the Elite Four!


**A/N: This is a fan fiction of the Pokémon Adventures Manga! It will also be sort of a rewrite of what happens during the Yellow Saga. **

The Rocket Elite Triad

Prologue

It had been two years since three young Pokémon trainers had defeated the notorious organization known as Team Rocket. The organization had captured the three legendary bird Pokémon Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, in order to fulfill their ambitious desires. A battle between good and evil endured inside the giant Silph Co. Building. In the end though, Team Rocket was completely beaten, and the birds set free. Although, Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader had remained at large.

Time later, a young boy by the name of Red had gone to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader. He had been the same Pokémon Trainer that had beaten the organization along with the help of his two other friends Green and Blue.

Upon arriving at the Gym alone, Red was shocked to find out that the Gym Leader was also the Leader of Team Rocket! Once again another battle endured, and just barely Red managed to defeat Giovanni, completely ending Team Rocket's reign, or so that was what everyone had believed...

- () -

A tall building stood, high in the sky, the only one in sight, safely hidden away from clear sight. It was plain looking, the only thing standing out was a semi-large R in the front of it.

Inside this structure it was relatively quiet with a few people walking around or otherwise chatting quietly among themselves. They all had the same black uniforms, their shirts also all holding a large red R in front of them. This was one of the few secret bases of Team Rocket.

Although it had been thought by everyone that Team Rocket had disbanded, this was indeed not true. The organization had merely suffered a defeat, but were now slowly making a comeback after two years. This had been evident by the fact that just a few days ago the S.S. Anne had been attacked by the Elite Trio of Ken, Harry, and Al. However, their attack had been foiled by the report they had grudgingly brought back to their Boss.

They had stated that a young boy with a Pikachu had attacked and defeated them.

And so now in a large room, sat their leader, Giovanni, currently reading that report. He was interrupted by a small knock on the closed doors in front of him. Stating for the three people who stood outside to come in, they did.

Walking inside the room were two young men and a lone female. They all stood tall as Giovanni explained the situation to his three elite agents.

"From what you tell us sir, I believe that boy, Red, may have been responsible for this latest failure." Said the tallest young man speaking up. "Although he is very young, there's no doubt he is a very skilled trainer."

Nodding Giovanni spoke, "Yes, I agree with you", he said recalling the battle he had had with Red. Giovanni had to faintly smile remembering the match indeed. It had been a very close one.

"So what is it you want us to do?" Asked the young women.

"It is quite clear this boy is a threat to our operations. Already he has foiled our plans in taking over the S.S. Anne, and having faced him yourself in the past, you know just how strong he is. That is why I want you three to head over to Mt. Moon and get rid of this little nuisance. I have set up a meeting with him, of course he has no idea who he is really going to meet up with. Is that understood?"

Saying yes in unison, the Team Rocket Leader dismissed them to carry out their new mission and so with a bow of respect, the three of them took off.

Standing up to look over at the big window behind him, Giovanni thought about how he and his men would go about to defeat their main enemies. Red was not the one they were truly after. He was merely a pawn standing in the way. Yes, the enemies they would soon face would be much more of a challenge than some mere kids.

- () -

Meanwhile, in the air a lone helicopter flew. And just like from the building it had departed from, it too held that same red R on its side. Inside of it were the three agents Giovanni had moments ago, spoken to.

The three of them were smiling with anticipation. They would soon get the revenge and rematch on the young boy who had caused their downfall. And this time, they promised themselves, the end result would turn out differently.

**A/N: Okay, so hope this starting ch was good and if you guys don't know who those three agents are, it will be revealed in the next ch! But I think it should be obvious who they are if u know the Team Rocket Agents! ;)**

**So let me know what u all thought! :)**


End file.
